Tradições e inconveniências
by Lika Junge
Summary: Quando a vida resolve lhe pregar uma peça e você se depara com o amedrontador visgo sobre sua cabeça e vê sua amiga de infância parada com igual expressão de espanto à sua frente, tudo o que pode fazer é seguir as tradições. [Presente pra Pri]


**Notas: **Welll... essa _coisa_ aqui, que seria um projeto de fic perdido, é meu presente pra minha amiga secreta do fórum Mundo dos Fics, a Pri. D Espero que não esteja muito podre u.u

**Disclaimer: **Não, infelizmente CCS não me pertence, mas posso cuidar disso.

**TRADIÇÕES E INCONVENIÊNCIAS**

_By Lika Junge_

oooooooooooooOooooooooooooo

**Natal... ah, o Natal! Aquela época em que nos encontramos com amigos e familiares para fazer a ceia e trocarmos presentes. Uma época cheia de tradições e histórias.**

**As crianças a espera do amanhecer para acordarem e se depararem com as meias pregadas na parede cheias de presentes, acreditando que o bom velhinho Noel os tivesse colocado ali. As luzinhas natalinas espalhadas pelas casas, jardins e ruas da cidade. Os enfeites, a ceia, os presentes, a árvore, o visgo...**

**No entanto, para algumas pessoas, ele pode representar muito mais do que somente uma data comemorativa de final de ano. Talvez para o protagonista da nossa história, antes da fatídica noite a data fosse como era para os outros. Porém, neste ano, as tradições se botaram contra ele e o que era inevitável aconteceu.**

**Eriol Hiragisawa. Um jovem de agora 19 anos. Longos cabelos azulados escuros, olhos profundos escondidos pelas lentes dos óculos de aro, alto, nobre, esbelto. E como se assim já não chamasse bastante a atenção das inglesas, um renomado estudante de medicina.**

**O que nenhuma estudante ou clubinho de admiradoras secretas esperava era que por trás do garoto esbelto e inteligente, houvesse muito mais do que isso. Eriol Hiragisawa... a reencarnação do poderoso Mago Clow, o maior feiticeiro que o mundo já vira.**

**O engraçado era que, essa noite, ele não fosse nada disso. Nem um médico renomado, nem um mago poderoso. Fosse somente Eriol, um rapaz jovial e alegre na expectativa de reencontrar seus amigos de infância para uma feliz noite de Natal. E era somente isso que desejava ser.**

**Infelizmente, ou felizmente, ele não esperava que essa noite lhe guardasse mais surpresas do que era previsto, e é essa história que vai nos interessar...**

oooooooooooooOooooooooooooo

Lançou um olhar impaciente para o relógio de cabeceira... 19:30. O jantar havia sido marcado às 20:00 na casa de Tomoyo. Ansioso, não parava de averiguar o horário. Estava pronto há tempo. _Maldita mania de pontualidade._

Sempre fora paciente, mas fazia anos que não via os antigos amigos de infância, e a ânsia de reencontra-los era enorme. Suspirou.

"Acalme-se, Eriol. Nenhum deles irá fugir."

Ou pelo menos era isso que esperava. Lembrava-se de Sakura comentando ao telefone de que precisou de muito esforço e um pouquinho de linguagem corporal para conseguir convencer Li a ir no jantar natalino que havia planejado com Tomoyo desde meses passados. Sorriu. _Ele não mudou nada._

Pegou as chaves do carro alugado e saiu do quarto de hotel. Dirigiu-se ao elevador. Mais uma vez olhou o relógio, 19:35. Bem, se houvesse trânsito pelo menos chegaria cedo à mansão Daidouji.

Pressionou o botão chamando o elevador para o décimo primeiro andar. Não viu a luzinha acender. Mas uma vez, o pressionou. _Mas o que está havendo?_ Apertou inúmeras vezes, e quando seu humor já estava saindo do normal, viu um rapaz do serviço de quarto se aproximar.

"Com licença, o senhor sabe o que aconteceu com o elevador?"

"Ah..." – começou o garoto enquanto se punha em frente ao carrinho de comida. – "Presumo que esteja com defeito, senhor. Garantimos que logo estará em seu perfeito uso."

Eriol suspirou.

"Obrigada."

"Com licença." – E o rapaz voltou a manobrar o carrinho em direção a um outro quarto qualquer.

_Perfeito, tudo que precisava. _Pensava ele, se dirigindo às escadas. Onze andares... Suspirou novamente. Tinha que se apressar.

Bem, não podemos dizer que seu humor se mantinha o mesmo depois de descer os oito lances de escada e notar algo um tanto quanto... desagradável.

"Os presentes!" – quase gritou desesperado.

_Não acredito... Não acredito! _E respirando fundo pelo menos uma dezena de vezes, tomou fôlego para tornar a subir as escadarias. Chegado novamente ao seu quarto, pegou a sacola e olhou mais uma vez para o relógio. 7:45. Céus, tinha somente quinze minutos!

"Isso não pode estar acontecendo comigo."

Olhou para a escadaria com um olhar amedrontado, e antes de retomar a descida, fez questão de revisar mentalmente se tinha pegado tudo que precisava. Lançou mais um olhar desanimado para seu trajeto, e seguiu seu rumo.

Finalmente chegando ao saguão de entrada, passou pela recepção e informou com um tom seco na voz à garota de que estava saindo. Dirigiu-se ao seu carro.

Dentro de pouco tempo... estava preso em um enorme engarrafamento. _E eu que nunca acreditei em Lei de Murphy... Ótimo, tudo que eu precisava! Céus, eu estava brincando quando pensei num engarrafamento._ Socou o volante e começou a buzinar.

Olhou o relógio, 7:55. _Definitivamente tenho que perder essa obsessão por horários._ Saiu por uma rua lateral, só esperava que ainda conhecesse os caminhos da pequena cidade.

Rodou, e rodou, e rodou... _Espere,_ a_quela casa não é familiar?_ Estacionou na calçada e observou a rua à sua volta. _Perfeito! Só eu para pegar um engarrafamento em Tomoeda e depois ter a capacidade de me perder! _Agarrou os cabelos e tentou de acalmar. Definitivamente, aquele não era o seu dia.

Entrou no carro e parou para pedir informações para um... bêbado?

"Com licença, senhor. Poderia me informar onde é a mansão Daid..."

"Opa! E aí, gente fina? Sozinho também?" – falou com uma voz pastosa.

"N-não, eu só quero saber..."

"É o que acontece com os azarados, né? Passar o Natal sozinho. Que triste fim chegamos..." – soluçava o coitado.

"Acho que o senhor não está me entendendo." – tentava explicar-se Eriol.

"Claro que entendo! Sei como se sente, tamo na mesma situação, cumpadre!"

"Não é bem assim, senhor..."

"Claro que é! E aí? Que tal me acompanhar num traguinho? Talvez..."

"JÁ CHEGA!" – bradou Eriol. – "Eu só quero saber onde é a mansão Daidouji! Pode fazer o favor de me informar ou posso procurar outra pessoa em melhores condições?"

O bêbado arregalou os olhos, se virou e continuou rumando pela rua com sua garrafa nas mãos.

_Eu não mereço isso... _Suspirou. _Ok, a noite aguarda!_

Voltou a rodar e logo encontrou alguém que lhe informou onde era seu destino. E mais uma vez, o costume ou inconveniência lhe levou a olhar o relógio de pulso. 8:15. Bateu na própria testa. Estava atrasado... estava atrasado!

_Acalme-se, Eriol! Ninguém vai lhe castigar por isso, e conhecendo bem Sakura sei que não serei o único atrasado._

E, pelo que pareceu um milagre, depois de alguns minutos sem mais "distrações", chegou à casa de Tomoyo.

Tocou o interfone. _Tudo bem, tudo bem..._ Falava na tentativa de acalmar seu coração. O que era isso agora? Estava só numa festa com amigos que não via há anos e que não parava de pensar, imaginando a dona dos olhos violetas ao seu lado o tempo todo e... _PÉRA! Esqueça essa última parte, Eriol Hiragisawa!_

Ouviu a vozinha vinda do interfone:

"Mansão Daidouji. Em que posso ajuda-lo?"

"Sou Eriol Hiragisawa, fui convidado para um jantar que será dado pela senhorita Daudouji..."

"Ah sim! Pode entrar, senhor."

E mal a mulher acabou de se calar, os portões se abriram. Contemplou hipnotizado o enorme jardim... Jardim? Ou uma estufa inteira? Plantas, árvores, chafarizes de anjos, estátuas, e todos enfeitados por inúmeras luzinhas e enfeites de Natal. _Alguém pode me dizer onde é o desfile? _E à frente da porta, chamando a atenção de seus olhos (claro, não que fosse fácil aquilo não chamar a atenção de qualquer um que passasse a pelo menos uns 2 quilômetros de distância), um enorme, gigantesco, estupendo... pinheiro! E como se o tamanho já não fosse exagerado, o que se poderia dizer das centenas de luzinhas, bolas, enfeites, penduricalhos, correntes de ouro e prata, entre outras coisas, e uma enorme estrela dourada no topo? _Sim, essa é a Tomoyo..._

Depois de alguns minutos estupefato, sentiu-se capaz de andar novamente e, tentando inutilmente desviar o olhar da árvore, foi caminhando em direção a porta de entrada. Bateu levemente e logo ela abriu-se, fazendo-o deparar-se com lindos, e talvez tão entorpecentes quanto o estrondoso símbolo natalino às suas costas, olhos violetas.

"Eriol!" – exclamou a garota vindo ao seu abraço. – "Quanto tempo." – olhou para ele e sorriu docemente.

_Como só ela pode fazer._ Pensou Eriol.

"Tomoyo! Como está?"– retribuiu o abraço. – "Sim, faz muito tempo..."

"Estou bem, aliás! Estamos todos bem e estávamos esperando a sua chegada." – abriu caminho e fez um gesto para que ele passasse. – "Só faltava você."

Eriol sorriu, passou por ela e em seguida soltou um suspiro.

"Estou muito atrasado?"

"Imagine, Sakura e Syaoran acabaram de chegar!"

Deu um sorriso aliviado. _Nota mental: Aprender a parar de travar lutas com o relógio... imediatamente._

E agora, seguindo a garota pelos corredores da enorme mansão, pôde perceber o quão linda e radiante ficava iluminada pelo alegre espírito natalino. Sem falar... no quanto havia crescido. Já era uma mulher. Aliás, e que mulher! _Já chega, Eriol, menos. Essa história de Natal está afetando a sua mente!_

"Ah sim, muito obrigada por mandar Naruku e Spinel para auxiliar com a decoração. Eles foram de grande ajuda."

_Espere um pouco... Naruku e Spinel? Eles não tinham resolvido ficar na Inglaterra?_

"Como assim?" – perguntou com um olhar confuso.

Tomoyo parou de andar, virou-se e olhou para ele com um olhar mais confuso ainda.

"Ué... eles chegaram aqui hoje à tarde e disseram que você tinha os mandado ajudar." – inclinou levemente a cabeça – "Não foi isso?"

Eriol sacudiu a cabeça.

"É, pode ser..." – suspirou. _Preciso ter uma conversinha com aqueles dois mais tarde._

Logo adentraram o salão que, como não poderia deixar de ser, estava caprichosamente enfeitado com luzes e enfeites de Natal. _Tenho a séria impressão de que verei manchinhas coloridas por um tempo depois dessa festa._

Na ponta da comprida mesa de jantar, encontravam-se todos eles. Sakura, Li, MeyLing, Toya, Yukito, Kero, Naruku e Spinel. Todos conversavam entretidos e mal perceberam quando os dois entraram no salão e se juntaram a eles, até Tomoyo anunciar:

"Bem, o nosso último convidado chegou!"

Todos olharam para Eriol, e por mais que não parecesse, não gostava de ser o centro das atenções. Passou os olhos sobre cada um, mudo, assim como tais, como se quisesse analisa-los. Parou seu olhar no sorriso inocente e ao mesmo tempo maroto de Naruku e no olhar contrariado que Spinel lançava a ela dizendo "isso-vai-dar-confusão". _Ah, aqueles dois estão aprontando alguma!_

"Eriol!" – e ao ouvir seu nome saiu do mundo da Lua e observou a garota de longos cabelos castanhos cor-de-mel e olhos verdes que se aproximava dele e dava um abraço apertado. - "Nossa, que saudades!" – falou docemente enquanto sorria.

Apertou-a forte também, apesar do olhar contrariado que Li lhe lançou. Por um momento achou que ele fosse socá-lo, mas em seguida viu um sorriso divertido se formar em sua face. Ele aproximou-se e deu uns tapinhas em suas costas.

"Como anda, Hiragisawa?"

"Tudo em ordem, por enquanto." – sorriu cordialmente como sempre fazia.

E assim se prosseguiram conversas, brincadeiras, risos e abraços. Tudo perfeito, ou pelo menos era o que Eriol achava. Lançou mais um olhar desconfiado em direção à Nakuru e Spinel e, por fim, respirando fundo, pediu licença à todos e chamou os dois a uma sala secundária.

"Muito bem, o que estão fazendo aqui?"

"Ué... não queríamos perder a festa, mestre." – respondeu inocentemente Nakuru.

"Mas não tinham se decidido por ficarem na Inglaterra?"

"Decisão de última hora." – comentou Spinel que até aquele momento estava calado. – "Não podia perder a chance de dar uma lição naquele Kerberus!" – declarava com chamas nos olhos.

Eriol suspirou. _Eles não mudam._

"E posso saber porque não me avisaram?

Nakuro ficou olhando-o com olhar vago e depois lançou um olhar desesperado a Spinel. Tudo o que o pequeno guardião fez foi abaixar a cabeça deixando uma gota escorrer pela sua testa como se dissesse "isso não vai dar certo..."

"SURPRESAAAA!" – berrou Nakuru pulando no pescoço de seu mestre e sorrindo inocentemente.

Eriol, que com o susto quase foi-se ao chão, se recompôs e ajeitou os óculos no rosto.

"Bem, acho que não tem problema." – observou atentamente os dois. – "Talvez."

Nakuru continuou com o sorriso amarelo no rosto enquanto Spinel mantinha a cabeça baixa. _Ah, esses dois estão realmente aprontando alguma!_ Mas não deu muita bola, deixaria a festa correr e depois descobriria algo. Talvez se soubesse o que os dois estavam planejando não daria tanta pouca importância ao fato.

E assim se seguiu. O jantar, a troca de presentes, as fotos e filmagens de Tomoyo. Tudo perfeitamente normal e natalino. Normal, até Spinel acabar cedendo às especulações de Kero e comendo um... prato de pudim. Eriol abaixou a cabeça até bater com a testa na mesa, gotas escorrendo pela sua nuca. _Noite completa._

Sakura lançou um olhar reprovador a Kero enquanto tentava, assim como os outros, capturar o outro guardião. Finalmente, Nakuru pulou de cima da mesa e segurou o bichinho firme em suas mãos.

"Tsc, tsc, tsc... Que feio, Supi." – comentava rindo a garota.

"Supi quer doce!" – falava o outro com olhinhos brilhando sem se importar com o apelido.

"Ótimo... agora podem fazer o favor de sair de cima de mim?"

E só agora foram notar quem tinha amortecido a queda... MeyLing estava soterrada embaixo da guardiã com uma veia saltando na testa.

"Oh, desculpa." – apressou-se ela ao falar e se levantar, dando mais um sorriso meigo.

"Bem feito, garota irritante!" – gargalhou Kero.

"O que foi que você disse, bicho de pelúcia?" – protestou a chinesa com olhar de fúria.

"Kero!" – advertiu Sakura no mesmo tom.

Tomoyo soltou um "oh!" e com os olhinhos brilhando filmou a discussão dos três até Li ter que se intrometer na "conversa" e Yue ter de surgir para impedir um Kerberus já transformado de partir para cima da prima de Syaoran, enquanto Toya segurava Sakura que também tomava a iniciativa e atacar o guardião.

Até esse ponto, nada de tradições interferindo na noite calma de Natal, somente algumas... inconveniências. E isso não preocupou Eriol, bem, não até aquele exato momento.

Tomoyo estava voltando da cozinha, enquanto Eriol ia em direção desta com a intenção de ajuda-la. E, numa dessas incríveis coincidências da vida (ou somente dos filmes, livros, fics, entre outras histórias românticas), se encontraram e a garota acabou por derrubar a bandeja que trazia com uma garrafa de champanhe e copos. Eriol, completamente sem graça, abaixou-se e a ajudou a recolher os cacos. (Não me perguntem aonde os inúmeros empregados de Tomoyo tinham ido parar.)

E, sem que percebessem, Spinel fez o incrível favor de pendurar "algo" em cima de suas cabeças (fato que nos prova que talvez as tradições fossem o menor dos problemas de Eriol naquele momento e futuramente do guardião), coisa que só foram notar ao olhar ao redor e perceberem os olhares assustados, sorrisos divertidos e dedos apontando para algo acima de suas cabeças.

"UM VISGO!" – exclamaram os dois juntos.

"Mas... mas... eu tenho certeza de que não tinha posto isso aí em cima antes." – tentava se explicar uma encabulada Tomoyo, com as faces tão escarlates quanto um pimentão.

Eriol, que também tinha o rosto ruborizado, pensou: _É, eu também..._ E lançou um olhar de fúria para Nakuru e Spinel que sorriam amarelo para ele.

"Vamos lá, tradições são tradições!" – provocou MeyLing.

Li inclinou a cabeça com um sorriso malicioso e perguntou:

"Vão ou não vão?"

Sakura ainda estava com o queixo no chão, o que a incapacitava de falar qualquer coisa. Toya, assim como Kero, não se agüentara e caíra na gargalhada. Yukito apenas mantinha um sorriso calmo no rosto.

Eriol olhou desesperado para Tomoyo, que também mantinha a mesma expressão direcionada a ele. _Malditas tradições..._

"Eu... er... bem..." – Tomoyo, ainda vermelha, não tinha idéia do que fazer.

"E então?" – perguntou Sakura olhando de um ao outro.

"Até você!" – falou um Eriol desanimado quase despencando no chão.

"Ora... são as tradições!" – ela sorriu.

Ele voltou a olhar para garota de olhos violetas a sua frente, que mordiscou o lábio inferior, nervosa.

_Fazer o que?_ E, rapidamente, deu um selinho na boca de Tomoyo. Assim que foi se afastar, sentiu os braços dela passarem em volta de seu pescoço o puxando para mais perto, para o espanto de todos.

Só podemos concluir que , os beijos que se seguiram depois, com certeza eram muito mais que meras tradições.

oooooooooooooOooooooooooooo

Esse final foi o fim da picada, mas eu ainda tive a capacidade de postar. Bem, Pri, espero que não esteja uma total vergonha e prometo que vou dar um jeito de recompensá-la XD

Reviews o/

Beijos


End file.
